Set The Sky On Fire Hayley Marshall and Malia Tate Crossover
by Netanya2017
Summary: Hayley, while she's out in the bayou living with her pack after Hope had gone to college, comes across some woman who calls herself Malia. What happens when they meet?


Hayley sighed as she gazed around her pack. They had recently fought off a rogue pack of werewolves two weeks ago. The rogue werewolves had wandered into the bayou and their alpha thought that she should be his. She wasn't anyone's and she certainly wouldn't be with some arrogant and cocky alpha who just wanted to show her around like some trophy.

She sighed again as her eyes fell on one of her pack. Darius, one of the younger wolves, had a long and deep gash in his left leg. It began at the kneecap and followed down along his calf until it stopped at his ankle. Still it wasn't even the worse thing that had happened to the pack. Losing the children; the ones who were only four or five, had been the hardest impact that they all had to deal with. Instead of torturing Hayley, not like she would have wanted that either, the alpha and his pack attacked the children.

"Hayley, what will we do now?" Daemon asked her as he walked over, his left arm covered in bandages and smelling of dried up blood. His face ragged and he had a few scratches, but they were healing. Since she had married Jack, the entire pack was linked to her now. Her ability of being able to control her transforming at will because of being a hybrid was their ability as well.

"I told you Daemon, that is not my name. And right now we need to focus on the pack. That rogue alpha and his followers will get their suffering soon enough." she replied, turning to look at him.

"My apologies. So, when do you want us to leave?",he asked her.

She looked forward and stared at the water; her arms crossed over her chest. Sighing, she looked down at the ground and then turned to him again.

"At noon. Find ones who are still able to fight and have them all wait by the cabin. I will be back soon. Tell Najda to keep an eye on Aylen and Tayanita. They're known to slip off and cause trouble at times like this." she said as she turned around and walked away from him and the pack.

An hour had passed and she was five miles from where she lived with her pack. She stopped and gazed around the bayou; her hazel-green eyes gazing slowly at every bush, every tree, at everything closely in case there were any other werewolves or maybe even some vampires.

Just when she thought that there was nothing to worry about, she smelled a canine. Turning to the left quickly, she caught the sight of some young woman in a pair of jean shorts, a hoodie, and tan boots running through the woods.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman run. It was then that she noticed a man with a gun hiding behind a tree, the barrel of the gun aiming right at the woman. Without hesitating she moved from the spot where she stood; leaves rising up off the ground which then floated back down and settled on the earth as she left. She was behind the man and had her hands around his neck in seconds.

She twisted it to the right and there was a loud snapping sound. Letting go of his head, his body dropped to the ground. The gun also fell to the ground and it went off. The upside, the man was dead. The downside, the bullet hit the woman who was still running and she fell onto the ground.

Hayley sighed and then walked over to the woman and stopped, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who are you and why are you in New Orleans?" she asked her.

"That guy just shot me and that's the first thing you ask me? Well it's nice to know that you care." the woman replied angrily as she glared up at her while she lay on the ground. Slowly, she sat up and managed to rest her back against a tree that she had been lying by.

Hayley glared at her and said "I can just leave you here and let more of those hunters show up or I can know who you are and help you. Your choice."

The woman winced and sighed, the pain in her shoulder hurting badly

"Fine...I'm Malia.", she said finally.

"Well Malia, I'm Hayley. I'm the alpha in these woods and judging by the bullet wound, I would say that the bullet had wolfsbane on it.", Hayley said as she knelt down by Malia's side and looked at the wound on her shoulder. The shirt was soaked with her blood, but there was a small hole where the bullet had torn through.

Grabbing the shirt in her hands, Hayley ripped it to examine the wound better. Malia winced but then relaxed, resting her injured arm across her stomach.

Where the bullet had gone into the shoulder, the skin was swollen and red with blood running out of it and down Malia's arm. Hayley sighed and, using her index finger and her thumb, she reached into the wound.

Malia cried out as Hayley's fingers went into her skin where the bullet was and she grabbed Hayley's arm with her left hand, gripping it. Her nails changed into claws, which dug into Hayley's skin, as her eyes turned a bright blue color.

Hayley winced as she felt Malia's claws dig into her skin. She grabbed the end of the bullet and pulled it out. Her fingers were covered in blood but she didn't care. She dropped the bullet onto the ground and then looked at Malia.

Malia breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose as she could feel herself getting weaker. She let go of Hayley and noticed that she wasn't healing. Her eyes had changed back to their normal brown color. She tried to keep them open.

Hayley tore Malia's shirt more and then ripped it at the end, using it to tie around her shoulder to help stop the bleeding. She looked at her and noticed she was struggling to keep her head up, which would drop every few seconds. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around Malia's waist and helped her stand.

Malia leaned on Hayley as she stood up, her breathing becoming shallower as they then started to walk through the woods. Silence filled the air between them like fog; thick and almost blinding.

"So...where are you taking me?", she said, breaking the silence, trying to breathe properly despite that she was getting weaker because of the wolfsbane.

"To my apartment in the city.", Hayley replied as she stopped walking and let go of Malia.

Malia said nothing as she leaned on the tree for support, watching as Hayley pulled out a phone from her jacket and dialed someone's number. She gazed around the woods and then saw more hunters.

Hayley saw them too and put her phone away before she ran forward, jumping up and kicking one in his chest. He fell backward and landed on the ground. Crouching over his body, she grabbed his head and twisted it to the right. A sharp cracking sound was heard and then his head dropped onto the ground.

Rising to her feet, she stared at each one and then attacked; breaking one man's neck, biting another on his neck after she had moved away from the first one, and decapitating the last man. While his body fell onto the ground, his head was in her hand which she dropped.

Turning to Malia, she pulled her phone back out and dialed Freya's number again.

Malia slid down the tree until she landed on the ground, the wolfsbane still in her system. Her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower as she lay there with her back to the tree staring at Hayley.

"Freya I need your help. If I could ask Rebekah or Klaus, I would but they're gone. Yes I know that you miss them...I do too...but right now I'm the only family you have left. I'm in the bayou…I-yes..I know...thank you anyway Freya.", Hayley said before she hung up and put her phone away, running over to Malia's side.

Kneeling down, Hayley stared at her and said, "I know of a way that I can help you, okay?"

Malia just blinked as she struggled to hear what Hayley had to say. She tried to keep her eyes open but they felt heavy with exhaustion.

"Hey, listen to me. Stay awake. Do not close your eyes.",Hayley said, placing a hand on Malia's shoulder.

Malia blinked but still felt tired. She just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep.

Hayley brought her own wrist up to her mouth and bit down, her fangs breaking the skin and drawing blood. Pulling away, she put her wrist near Malia's mouth.

"Here. It will help with the wolfsbane.", she said, blood on her lips.

Malia blinked again and opened her mouth, her lips parted slightly.

Moving closer Hayley put her wrist to Malia's lips, her eyes filled with concern. She blinked and then watched as Malia's mouth closed around her wrist.

Malia swallowed the blood, too weak to even care at this point, and pulled away after a few more minutes. She rested her head against the tree and shut her eyes, sighing. She swallowed again and kept her eyes closed.

Hayley stood up and walked to a hunter who was still breathing and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, roughly pulling him onto his feet. As her eyes changed color and black lines formed under them, she bit his neck.

The man screamed out as her fangs broke the surface of his skin and tried to escape but her gripped his shoulders tightly and held him in place. After a couple of more minutes, his body became still and she pulled away from him. He dropped onto the ground.

Turning back to Malia, Hayley noticed she was looking better. Well slightly. Sighing, she walked back over to her and stood by the tree.

Malia slowly rose to her feet but still leaned on the tree for support. She could feel herself healing, though it was slow, but that's what mattered to her. Blinking, she looked at Hayley.

"Thanks.", she said.

Hayley blinked and managed a small smile.

"You're welcome.", she replied.

Malia raised her chin up and looked around the woods.

"So what are we going to do now?",she asked, looking back at Hayley, "and what the hell are you?"

Hayley folded her arms across her chest and stared back evenly.

"We? There is no we. I'm going back to my pack who need their alpha. You can either go back to wherever you came from or head into the city.",she said.

Malia narrowed her eyes and also crossed her arms.

"Why are you acting like a bitch? You just helped me and now you're acting like this.",she said, harshly.

Hayley stepped forward and said, "I don't get along with other women. I never have. So try not to take it personally."

She turned around and started walking away.

"Hey I'm not done!",Malia yelled as she walked after her.

Hayley stopped and spun around, facing Malia.

"I don't have time for this. I have to look after my pack.",she said.

Malia stopped walking and said, "You're the one who came and helped me out. I didn't ask for you to and I didn't want it. But you ignored that and helped me anyway. So don't get fucking upset at me."

Hayley moved forward then;grabbing Malia by her shoulders and slamming her into the tree behind her.

Malia winced as her spine hit the bark but then growled at Hayley.

"Do not tell me what to do.",Hayley said, her eyes changing to yellow. She let go and backed away.

Malia moved away from the tree and then opened her mouth to speak when an arrow struck Hayley in the back, who cried out in pain. She blinked and ran forward, grabbing the end of the arrow which she pulled on. The arrow came free and Hayley turned around, grabbing the other two.

Malia watched her as she ran forward and attacked the hunter, shoving her hand through his chest and tearing out his heart. She then saw more hunters.

"Hayley!", she called out as another fired his gun at her. Hayley dropped onto the ground, blood spilling out of her back.

Malia's eyes widened and filled with tears though she wasn't sure why. She looked at the hunters and growled, her eyes changing from brown to blue. She roared and ran at them, clawing their stomachs open or biting their necks and then breaking them like she had seen Hayley do. She kicked one man away and he flew through the air, impaling himself on a large tree branch.

Hayley lay on the ground, bleeding out. She weakly watched as Malia fought off the hunters, her vision beginning to fade. She blinked and then closed her eyes.

Once the hunters were all killed, Malia ran to Hayley's side and rolled her over as she dropped onto her knees beside her. The alpha was still breathing but it was shallow. She grabbed her hand in her own, but she couldn't take her pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off the edge of her chin onto Hayley's shirt.

Hayley coughed and then blinked slowly, staring up at Malia's face.

"Why...why are you helping me?", she said.

"I'm not-because you helped me.", Malia replied. She moved her left hand to the side of Hayley's face, remembering how she had done the same with Scott before Kira had returned, but it still didn't work. More tears fell from her face.

"No-why isn't it working?", she said, her voice cracking.

Hayley just blinked slowly and stared up at her.

Malia let go of her hand and then leaned down, her lips pressed to Hayley's out of desperation. Black lines formed on the side of her face as she kissed her. She pulled away and sighed.

Hayley sat up, the pain of the bullet gone. She stared silently at Malia and then stood up.

Malia stood up as well and stared back.

Hayley turned around and left.

Malia looked confused and gazed around the woods, but she didn't see her anywhere. She walked to a tree and sat down by it, her back pressed to the bark. Tears filled with her eyes again and she cried.

Hayley kept walking once she was far away, she stopped. She looked around the woods and then sighed. Turning around, she went back to Malia. As she came back to the scene, she found the other woman sitting on the ground crying. It hurt her to see the woman like that. Walking forward, she stopped a foot away.

Malia raised her head up, tears rolling down her face, and was surprised that she had returned. Rising to her feet, she wiped her eyes and then spoke.


End file.
